In recent years, there has been developed, in the field of automotive vehicles, a body-roll restraining system disclosed in the following patent documents, namely, a system equipped with a roll restraining device which is configured to generate a roll restraining force for restraining or suppressing roll of the vehicle body and which is configured such that the roll restraining force is changeable owing to an operation of an actuator. Such a system is called an active stabilizer system or the like and has been actually mounted on some of vehicles.
The body-roll restraining systems that have been developed so far aim at restraining roll of the vehicle body that arises mainly from turning of the vehicle and is configured to estimate roll moment that the vehicle body undergoes due to the turning of the vehicle and to generate an appropriate roll restraining force on the basis of the estimated roll moment, for effectively restraining the roll of the vehicle body.
Patent Document 1JP-A-2006-321296Patent Document 2JP-A-2006-256459